


Jealous Owl

by Bec199



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bo is a jealous babey, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kuroo and tsukki are little shits together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: Akaashi has always been good at reading Bokuto’s mood swings. That is, until Bokuto’s mood becomes something that Akaashi has never experienced before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 352





	Jealous Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jess’s Secret Santa gift! This was a pain in the butt to finish but i got it done! Sorry for making you wait till the last moment! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Akaashi and all the managers of the training camp were eating breakfast together, talking as they filled up on much needed food. Somewhere along their discussions, the topic of love popped out.

“I think I’d like someone mature,” Kiyoko said. 

“That’s so like you, Kiyoko-san,” Yuki said. “How about you, Akaashi, how would you like your romance to be?”

The black haired boy thought about it for a while. “For me, I like the idea of falling in love with someone you first hate because of how irritating and mischievous he is. Then after some more interactions, you start seeing the good sides of him and then after a while you realize you’ve actually fallen for him.”

“Ah, I can relate,” Shinzen’s manager said. “I like that idea too. Who comes to mind?”

Yukie giggled. “Does our owl ace come to mind, Akaashi? How he’s so simple-minded can be irritating.”

He laughed. “Bokuto-san? Of course not, Kuroo-san or Tsukishima-kun fit the description better.”

-

“Konoha-san,” Akaashi said, holding out a towel to the wing-spiker. “Is something wrong with Bokuto-san?”

The third year looked at him in between wiping off the sweat on his face. “Not really. He’s performing well, isn’t he?”

“You think so? He looks kind of—irritated and angry. He wasn’t like this when we had our match with Ubugawa and he’s usually more enthusiastic when we go against Nekoma. Right now, we’re having a match against Nekoma but he’s acting—strange.”

Konoha smirked. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I did and he just looked at me with a pouting face before turning his head away and saying 'it's nothing'."

Konoha lifted an eyebrow.

"He acts that way when he's down but he's so active—too active against Nekoma to think that he's really feeling down."

"It must be because of that," Konoha said.

"What 'that'?”

"Ah, no, it's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

". . . If you say so." Akaashi mumbled and walked away.

In his mind, Konoha was saying, "Oh, if only you knew."

-

Bokuto played as he usually would against the other teams but Akaashi felt that there was something different in how he played against the Nekoma and Karasuno teams. 

"Bokuto-san, you're acting strange, what's wrong?" He finally asked the captain.

"What do you mean? I'm not acting strange," Bokuto replied.

"Yes, you are. What do you have against Nekoma and Karasuno? It's like you're shooting glares at them and half of your spikes have missed their marks."

"..."

"Can't you tell me?"

Bokuto looked at how Akaashi wore that sad smile—because of him. "I—," he started. He looked at him with expecting eyes. "—I. You shared your pocky with Kuroo and Tsukki, why don’t you ever share with me?"

Akaashi blinked. "That's it?"

"Hey!"

He couldn't hold back a small laugh. "Really? I’m sorry that I don’t share my pocky with you, Bokuto-san."

He pouted. Akaashi laughed again.

"Besides, you know why I don’t share with you."

He looked at the younger boy, face turned up in confusion. "I do?"

"Yes. You never let me buy it. You always buy them yourself and share them with me because ‘A good senpai always shares his food with his kouhai.’"

Bokuto smiled. "Oh right. I’m sorry Akaashi."

Later on, Akaashi would notice how Bokuto was back to his usual self.

-

"Akaashi, you might want to reconsider asking for our help. You're going to fall over," Kuroo said from above the stairs. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall over."

"He’s going to fall over," Tsukishima smirked from below the stairs.

"As I said, I am not going to faaaa-." His last words slurred as his foot tripped over the other and started a head-long trip down the stairs.

Just in time, Kuroo caught Akaashi while Tsukishima caught the things he was holding.

"We told you were going to fall," the two boys said in unison.

"I wouldn't have fallen over if you guys weren't distracting me," He said as he regained his balance on the stairs.

"So we distract you?" Kuroo smirked at the younger boy.

"No, you don't. You simply annoy me with your presence."

"No wonder the weird stares and glares," Tsukishima said. Then he smirked as well. "Glad to know you're always aware of our presence."

"I don't—that's not—ugh," Akaashi groaned in frustration. Grabbing the things he formerly held from Tsukishima, he glared at them. "I hate you two."

"Akaashi," Kuroo called out to him. "You can barely see where you're going with that amount of boxes you've topped over each other. You'll bump into someone."

"I will not—whoa," Akaashi said, reacting only quick enough to stop himself from bumping into someone. "That was close. Sorry, Bokuto-san."

"That is a lot you're carrying," Bokuto said, eyeing the boxes he was holding and then the two boys behind him. "Need some help?"

Akaashi tried to balance the boxes in his hands. "No, thanks. I'm alright. I can handle this."

Despite what he said, Bokuto carried the top three boxes. "Not without hurting yourself along the way," he said. "So listen to the captain and let me carry a few."

"Hey, I'm a captain too, you know?" Kuroo remarked. "And he still didn't let me help him."

Akaashi sighed. "Okay, fine. But don't blame me if Shirofuku-san gets angry at us for being late to our first afternoon game, Bokuto-san."

"Don't worry, she won't get mad."

-

"Akaashi," Konoha spoke to him after they finished a game against Karasuno. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Bokuto's—on fire."

Akaashi tilted his head, confused.

"It's like he's really determined to get back at somebody."

"I—still have no idea what you're talking about."

Konoha raised an eyebrow. "Who were you with before you came here?"

"I was with Bokuto-san. He helped me carry some boxes."

His brows knitted this time. "Were you with somebody else before that?"

"Just Kuroo-san and Tsukishima."

As his suspicions were confirmed, Konoha face-palmed. "As I suspected."

This time it was Akaashi’s turn to raise an eyebrow. ""As I suspected'? What are you—." He shook his head. "Is something going on?"

The third year sighed. "A little green monster is getting bigger and its eating an owl."

He stared at him. "What are you talking about? Green monster? Owl? Are you referring to Bokuto-san?"

"Well, his spikes aren't missing their marks so I guess it's a good thing for the team. For now."

Without another word, Konoha turned around and walked away. He started a conversation with the rest of the team. Confused, Akaashi was about to leave the gym to help out the other managers with preparing dinner when he caught Bokuto staring at him. When he noticed that he saw him, the owlish boy broke into a smile and then returned his focus on the team's conversation.

-

Akaashi was staring at the spiker of his team who, looking like he was going to lose it any minute now, dragged over a pouting captain. 

"Akaashi," Konoha started. "I've tried every other solution I can think of but now I'm at the end of my rope. You're the last and hopefully the best solution I have."

Continuing to stare at him, Akaashi swore he was nervous at what he meant by being the last solution. "Uhm, okay," He carefully said, not knowing what he was supposed to do. "What's the problem and how can I help?"

"Get this guy," Konoha said, pointing at the pouty guy he dragged along. "To stop being so jealous."

Akaashi stared. Bokuto's eyes went so wide he thought his eyes would pop out. 

The ace grabbed the shoulders of his wing spiker. "Konoha, what the heck are you saying? What are you trying to do?"

"Yeah, Konoha-san," Akaashi said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Frankly, I can't keep up with Bokuto's antics anymore. So would you do me a favor and stop making the ace jealous?"

Akaashi sweated. "Even if you say that, I still don't know how I can help you."

"Stop getting along with Kuroo and Tsukishima."

". . . What?"

"Do I really need to repeat that, Akaashi ?" Konoha asked.

In the background, Bokuto was panicking, asking his friend to stop what he was doing.

"But I don't really get along with them. Frankly, they annoy me."

Konoha sighed. "That's what I'm talking about. Akaashi , we overheard you and the other managers talking about romantic ideals when you were eating. We happened to hear what you said."

"You heard—what I said? The both of you?"

"Yes. He was acting strange after that because he was jea—."

Bokuto put a mouth over the spiker’s mouth.

Akaashi curiously looked at the two of them. "So Bokuto-san was acting strange because I talked about and 'got along' with Kuroo-san and Tsukishima?"

Unable to speak, Konoha nodded. 

". . . Why?"

Konoha removed the hand covering his mouth. "Because he's jealous and because he likes you."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bokuto reacted. "Konoha!"

The spiker looked at the ace with a tired expression. "The whole team already knows so it was bound to be known one way or another."

"But still—." Bokuto pouted, a depressed—very depressed expression on his face. "Knowing that I'm not the ideal person he likes and then having it known that I like him—who wouldn't start to avoid me because of that?"

Although Akaashi tried not to, the small smile that was creeping onto his face was all it took for him to start laughing. Akaashi covered his mouth in an attempt to keep it under control.

"See, Konoha, now he's laughing at me," Bokuto said, crossing his arms in front of him and pouting even more. 

Akaashi’s laugh died down but he still kept the smile on his face. He approached Bokuto and gently touched his arm. "It's not like that, Bokuto-san," He started. When he refused to look at him, he went on. "Fallling in love with someone who irritates me was my ideal romance, that's true." Akaashi watched his crestfallen face fall even more. "But—I came to like someone who amuses and amazes me and Bokuto-san, never fail to do both." He snaps his head toward Akaashi, wondering if what he was hearing was true. "And I'm happy with that," he finalize.

Bokuto froze but his eyes were sparkling. Then without warning, he shouts like he just won a game. “Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi actually likes me too!”

There was no controlling the burning heat his face was feeling. Akaashi was not expecting that, or maybe you did. “B-Bokuto-san! You’re being too loud.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, grabbing both of his hands. “Won’t you be my boyfriend?”

“Eh? C-can’t we talk about this later?” Akaashi asked, feeling the stares from the surrounding people.

“Nope.”

“Later!”

Bokuto shook his head, looking at him with such wide and bright, expecting eyes.

“Just answer him already, Akaashi,” Shirofuko shouted. “Everyone knows you have a thing for him.”

“Just answer him and end the agony,” Konoha added.

“Sh-shut up,” Akaashi shouted at both of them. “Ugh, okay. Yes!” He shouted. In a lower voice, he added, “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Akaashi didn’t have time to register what Bokuto did next as he was suddenly in his embrace. Although he was blushing like mad, Akaashi still smiled. 

Yes, Akaashi may not have gotten the romance he dreamed of but this was still the person he wanted.


End file.
